


oh doctor, doctor

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Eventually to Lovers, Coming Out, Confessing Feelings, Connor is somehow the best wingman, Cuddling, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quarantine, Sickfic, Swearing, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, author is so sorry, but are we surprised, but someone had to do it, connor needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Gavin was staring at him again, when he turned back to the bed. “The fuck you lookin’ at?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.“You’re hot,” Gavin mumbled.“Yeah, idiot, that’s what tends to happen when you’re sick with a fever,” Hank replied.Gavin rolled his eyes. “Hot and stupid,” he said before hiding his face in a pillow.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	oh doctor, doctor

**Author's Note:**

> me: haha hey guys do u dare me to write a dbh coronavirus fic  
> emo discord: no  
> me: *shaking my head and chuckling* i cant believe you guys are making me do this  
> emo discord: we're not  
> me: *opening google docs* this is so wild you guys you're so fucked up for making me do this
> 
> i apologise for my crimes
> 
> title from 'the phrase that pays' by the academy is...

Hank decided, five minutes after the emergency news protocol calling for a city-wide quarantine ended, that the first thing he would do when all this was over was watch Groundhog Day. Because he was sick as shit of some mystery illness appearing every ten years. It was horrible for his sleep schedule.

Everyone in the precinct groaned. Well, most of them. Chris turned around with a shit-eating grin, held up a picture of his son, and said, “have fun while I’m on my legally mandated family sick leave!”

Yeah, Hank was really looking forward to picking up extra shifts.

It didn’t take Fowler long to clear the precinct of anyone with children, or who lived with elderly relatives - police work involved a lot of human contact, so the risk of catching something and spreading it was also pretty high.  _ That could be me,  _ Hank thought, and then immediately turned his work terminal on to distract himself with anything other than Cole.

Connor looked about as happy to still be there as Hank did. Not surprising, considering the android would be working pretty much every shift until this whole thing blew over. The downside of never getting sick. “Hey, if it helps, you’ll probably be dealing with theft rather than homicide for a while,” Hank offered with a small smile.

“That does not help at all, Lieutenant,” Connor replied, in such a serious voice that Hank almost laughed. “But thank you anyway.”

“We’ll be fine, kid. It’ll all be over in a week or two, don’t worry.”

\---

It was not over in a week.

Hank’s life was a cycle of twelve hour shifts, a quick dinner (alone, because Connor worked nights now too), and as much sleep as he could get. The neighbours were looking after Sumo, which was good, because Hank barely had time to look after  _ himself _ . He couldn’t wait for this whole thing to be over, and he crawled into bed after his ninth shift hoping that tomorrow would bring some kind of change.

He didn’t mean a temperature of 102, though. Be careful what you wish for, and all that.

Connor frowned as he hovered over Hank. “Yes, you’re definitely sick. You shouldn’t go to work.”

“We’re short staffed as it is, Con, move so I can get up.” Hank tried to sit, but Connor placed a hand on his chest, and the android must’ve locked his joints or something because it was damn near immovable. 

“I will not have you going to the precinct and making everyone else sick too. Mostly because that’s irresponsible, but also because I’m doing enough people’s jobs as it is. Now rest. I’ll be back throughout the day to check on you.”

And true to his word, Connor went to work and left Hank in bed with a fever and an awful feeling in his chest that wouldn’t shift no matter how much he coughed. Being sick  _ sucked _ . 

He had enough sense to grab some ice out of the freezer before he got too delirious and fell back asleep until Connor shook him awake. His sense of time didn’t work when he was sick, so it could’ve been two hours or two days later, but the food Connor was holding looked incredibly appealing either way. He knew he’d made a good choice letting the android into his home in November.

He slurped up the chicken noodle soup as best he could while Connor fussed around him. He didn’t care what was going on, as long as he had soup. It was the food of the gods, the perfect blend of protein and carb, enough to keep him full all afternoon so that he didn’t have to walk to the kitchen for snacks. Although snacks did sound good right now - maybe some crisps. Or pickles. He really craved pickles. Shit, was he pregnant? Pregnant people crave pickles, from what he’d heard. He didn’t really have first hand experience, having adopted and all, but he’d seen a lot of movies with pregnant women and pickles.

“You are batshit crazy. Why am I here again?” he heard from someone who definitely wasn’t Connor.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Hank asked as he finally focused on the other person in the room. He was pretty sure he’d never let Gavin fucking Reed into his house, but here he was.

“Detective Reed is sick too, as loathe as he is to admit it.” Connor replied, still tidying the room up around them. He was physically incapable of standing idle for more than a second since deviating, as far as Hank could tell. It drove him nuts. “He lives alone, and unsurprisingly isn’t friendly enough with any other androids that they’d check in on him, which means I have to do it.”

“I’d be  _ fine _ by myself, always have been,” Gavin protested, but immediately contradicted himself with a coughing fit that left him gasping for strength. “I don’t need a fuckin’ babysitter.”

Connor continued as if he hadn’t even heard Gavin, which meant they’d had that argument at least twice already. “So I brought him here. This way I can check on you both at once. Now, I have to go continue my twelfth shift in a row. I’ll be back around dinner time, try not to add ‘homicide of an officer’ to my caseload.”

And then there were two.

“Well, I’m stuck here against my will, may as well get comfortable,” Gavin said as he flopped onto the bed. “I feel like shit and have no filter. Soup me.”

Hank was so shocked by the change of attitude that he actually handed the soup over, and mourned the loss of it a second later. Dumb brain, doing things before thinking. “Makes two of us, I guess.”

“What do you do around here for fun, gramps?” 

“Watch TV, I dunno.” Hank forced himself to his feet and gathered up as many blankets as he could carry, ignoring Gavin’s grumbling as they were pulled from underneath him. To his surprise he managed to get to the couch, the other man not far behind, and spread the blankets over the two of them.

He totally gave himself more blanket than Gavin though. Obviously. Gavin was an asshole, he didn’t get the nice blankets.

\---

He must’ve fallen asleep again, because he blinked to find Connor back in the house, grinning and with his phone in his hands. Why an android needed a phone was beyond him (wow, it was a shame the old phone company had gone bust, android with an Android, that would’ve been something) but he bet there was at least five new pictures of him on it.

His shoulder felt heavier and wetter than it had last time he was conscious, and he looked down to see Gavin’s head there. Ah, no wonder Connor looked like the cat who got the cream. “Wake up, asshole, you’re drooling on me.”

“Bitch I drool where I want,” was the quiet response, although to his credit Gavin did lift his head. “Your shoulder was soft.”

No filter, huh?

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, work is going as terribly as you can imagine, no you cannot leave,” Connor rattled off, drawing Hank’s attention back to him. “Anything else?”

“Um, no?” Hank answered eloquently. 

“I’ll leave you both to it then.” Connor wandered off to the kitchen, and Hank turned his head to find Gavin still staring at him. The younger man’s eyes were a little unfocused, and even Hank could feel the heat coming off him. Clearly he wasn’t in good shape right now.

“You alright there?” Hank asked. “Maybe you should shower before we eat.”

Gavin nodded slowly and stood up, clinging to the couch as he went. The lack of protesting weirded Hank out, but sickness did strange things to people.

\---

Gavin had the sense to put some clean, warm clothes on after his cold shower, but he’d done a terrible job of drying his hair off, leading to Connor hovering with a towel while he tried to eat. It was entertaining to watch, but the way Gavin almost leant into it was almost concerning. When was the last time Gavin had someone to take care of him when he was sick? Hank added that to a list of questions he would forget to ask when they were feeling better.

“There, now you won’t make things worse by getting a cold too, hopefully,” Connor said when Gavin’s hair was mostly dry. “I have to get going again soon, are you sure you two are okay here?”

“We’re fine, kid, go catch some criminals for us.” Hank shooed Connor away from the table and shuffled his chair closer to Gavin’s. He looked a lot softer like this, with his hair fluffed up and the hint of a smile on his lips. It reminded Hank of the beat cop he’d met fifteen or so years ago now, young but eager to climb up the racks, even made a couple of friends despite clear trust issues. The Gavin he knew now was bitter and angry, all scars and sharp edges. 

“Feeling a little better?” Hank asked, resisting the urge to ruffle Gavin’s hair more. “You were super out of it before your shower.”

“I’m fine,” Gavin replied, trying his best to sound harsh but missing the mark. “Don’t need you and the robot fussing all the damn time.”

Hank shrugged. “We all need help sometimes, Reed. But I can go back to yelling at you as soon as this is over, if you want.”

Gavin tensed beside him. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Now eat your damn vegetables. I don’t want an earful from Connor, thanks.”

\---

Their next issue arose when Connor tried steering Gavin towards the bedroom that evening, claiming that it was far too cold for him to sleep on the couch. Maybe Hank would have to take back all the good things he’d thought about Connor when he was eating his soup earlier, because sharing a bed with Gavin was at the bottom of the list of things he wanted to do in life, and it looked like Gavin felt the same.

The younger man reluctantly curled up on the bed, too weak to even try and fight Connor off, and Hank tried his best to ignore him as he got changed into something not covered in sweat. He almost felt bad about how much laundry Connor was going to have to do on top of everything else, and decided he was definitely doing something nice for the android when things were back to normal. Take him to the aquarium, or something.

Gavin was staring at him again, when he turned back to the bed. “The fuck you lookin’ at?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re hot,” Gavin mumbled. 

“Yeah, idiot, that’s what tends to happen when you’re sick with a fever,” Hank replied.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Hot and stupid,” he said before hiding his face in a pillow. He might’ve said something else, but the words were lost in the bedding.

It hit Hank two seconds later, what Gavin had meant, and he didn’t remember the last time he’d been so confused. Hank Anderson was not  _ hot _ . He had more beer belly than he knew what to do with, and hair that hadn’t been trimmed in months. Gavin, though. Gavin was attractive, and Hank knew it. Hell, in his younger years he may or may not have timed his gym visits so that they would be in the locker room at the same time. “You’re going delirious again, Reed.”

Gavin turned his head away from the pillow but didn’t meet Hank’s eyes. “No, just lonely, probably.”

“What, a young guy like you hasn’t got girls - or guys? I’m thinking guys. I’ve definitely seen you staring at Cap Allen’s ass before.” A true story, but one that wasn’t exactly relevant, and Hank forced himself to stay on topic. “Anyway. A young guy like you hasn’t got a queue out the door?”

Gavin shrugged. “Nothing regular. Gay community doesn’t think very highly of cops, if you haven’t heard.”

Oh right, that made sense. Not everyone was lucky enough to bag a lawyer like Chen had. Hank had resigned himself to life of solitude once he’d accepted his job, and it was one he’d lived for years now ( _ except those six years with Cole, god, what he wouldn’t give-  _ no. That train of thought never got him anywhere). “Don’t I know it.”

“You’re gay? Thought you just cared too much about your job to get a wife.”

It was Hank’s turn to shrug his shoulders, finally making a move to lay down across from Gavin. “Not exactly something you flaunt, is it? Like you said, ‘gay’ and ‘cop’ in the same sentence usually means bad things.”

Gavin hummed in agreement. “Probably why I’ve lowered my standards enough to include you, gramps,” he said, but with a smile rather than his usual scowl. 

Hank laughed. “Yeah, I ain’t got a clue what you see in me, but you’re hot as shit too, Reed.”

He turned the lamp off before Gavin could reply, but he was fairly certain he heard the other man make a quiet whining noise as the room went dark.

\---

It was still dark when the sound of coughing woke him. He grabbed a bottle of water that Connor had left in the room last night and passed it to Gavin, who was much closer to him now than when they’d fallen asleep. 

“Thanks,” Gavin said weakly when the fit had passed. He sounded like shit, Hank noted, and he wondered how long the other man had been coughing before he woke up. Probably a while, since respiratory illnesses were hell for people who smoked.

“No problem,” Hank replied, feeling a little awkward now that the room was quiet. They were still very close together on the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away.

“I meant it, you know. Used to think you were really hot. Got a kinda homeless thing going on right now but I can probably work with that.” 

Hank rested the back of his hand against Gavin’s forehead, and then remembered that he was running a fever too, so that probably wouldn’t help. “Thanks, I guess? Already said what I thought about you, so…”

“Thought you were so cool, too. Lieutenant Anderson, wonder cop! Wanted to be just like you,” Gavin said, shuffling closer so that he could rest his head on Hank’s shoulder like he had earlier in the day. “Missed the mark a little.”

Hank hesitated before wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “You’re a great cop, Reed. Hot-headed, sure, rude sometimes, but good at your job.” As he said it though, he knew it wasn’t entirely true. While Gavin had never been a total people-pleaser, he’d been  _ nice _ . “Recently, at least. About the rude stuff.”

“I’m a delight, thanks, to everyone except you. And Connor.” Hank felt Gavin’s head tilt upwards, but it was too dark for him to see the other man properly. “He... the idea of him scares the shit out of me.”

“Android coming for your job, I get it,” Hank replied. He’d had the same fears at first, but when it became clear that Connor wasn’t replacing anyone it was easier to warm up to his new partner. “What’d I do to piss you off?”

“Nothing,” Gavin said, and it was possibly the most vulnerable Hank had ever heard him sound. “I just thought so highly of you, y’know? Shit, might’ve thought of asking you to come home with me after a bar night or two. I tried so hard to be somewhat friendly with you. And then shit happened, and it made me so goddamn sad, seeing you slowly killing yourself and not being able to do a damn thing about it.”

“So you pushed me away,” Hank concluded. All that time he’d been hurting, he’d never stopped to think about how he’d hurt the people around him too, until Connor had come into his life and made him look at the trainwreck he’d caused.

Gavin nodded against his chest, fingers curling in his slightly damp pajama shirt. “S’what I do best.”

“I’m trying to get better, you know,” Hank said, pulling the younger man closer against him. “Maybe you can come over when we aren’t sick as shit, and we can talk about this properly.”

“I’d like that,” Gavin whispered. “Think I’m gonna sleep now, though.”

“Yeah, go ahead, Gav. I got you.”

The other man fell asleep quickly, and Hank smiled. Maybe being sick with no filter wasn’t all bad. He’d bet good money that Connor hadn’t managed to get an almost-date during his work shift, while Hank had one without even leaving his bed.

_ Dating Gavin Reed. Ain’t that something?  _ he thought to himself. Maybe his life really was starting to look up again.


End file.
